My Fabulous Life NOT!
by sesshy's one and only
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in highschool. Sango's goth, Miroku and Kagome..are NERDS? Kikyo is the school slut. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters PLEASE READ! my sn is no longer mirokus girlfriend but now sesshy's one and only
1. Chapter 1

Miyu: Okay so this is a story written by both me and Em so I own half of this fanfic….what I don't own Inuyasha and the cast…Emily…and the other half of this fanfic…

It wasn't "un-normal" to stare at him. Really. He has a six-pack, an ass of steel, tall, athletic, a structured face, and did I mention tall? The list goes on but I'm the character thank-you-very-much.

"MISS HIGURASHI! Is there something you would like to share with the class…like why you're staring at Sesshomaru's ear?" Mr. Gungson asked. He crossed his arm then slowly tilted his toupee back in to place. I just sort of slowly glared at him with my twitching eye.

"She's such a loser!" I heard someone in the back whisper. Laughter murmured through the class.

"Sorry Mr. Gungson…" I said. Of course I didn't really mean it.

Sesshomaru didn't even turn to look at me. Either he didn't care, didn't even notice me, or was to embarrassed to…wait who am I kidding Sesshomaru NEVER gets embarrassed.

My eyes welled up with tears when the class was back to normal. It's like I'm a nobody, does Sesshomaru even know my name?

"MISS HIGURASHI! Staring at Sesshomaru again?" the class laughed even harder, I clenched my fists holding the urge to swipe the ugly ass toupee of his smug head.

He went back to the front of the classroom; "This months project is to write a 10 page expository essay about the partner."

The class made yes sounds but then he said the all time ha I'm a teacher thing, "I'm assigning partners." Then a lot of aw… sounds. I laughed.

"The partners…"-BRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG… "Shall be announced tomorrow…" Mr. Gungson said.

We all headed to lunch I sat at my usual table next to my two best friends. Sango the Goth/punk and Miroku the nerd. In the middle of lunch I felt a wet liquid run down my neck. Someone had thrown applesauce at me! Sango turned around pissed! We saw Sesshomaru and his buddies at a table laughing.

"Want me to beat 'em up?" Sango said leaning over the table with a plastic lunch knife in her hand.

"It's ok," I sighed and placed my tray on the table.

"Well I think Mr. Gungsons project sounds fun- ow!" Miroku leaned forward and turned back around I saw a spitball stuck to the nape of his neck. Uh oh…

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Sango asked in rage. The cafeteria was silent one of Sesshomaru's friends laughed.

"OH! So it was you!" Sango charged at him. Running with lighting speed Miroku grabbed her arm, did I mention Miroku's a really good runner only Sango and I know. The cafeteria paused one last second and started talking up a storm again. We sat down and Miroku pushed his overly big glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be right back," I said I started walking towards the bathroom.

I opened the door and I saw her. Kikyo, and her 'posse' "oh look what the old cat dragged in, barfed up, ate again, and barfed… again." She said walking toward me with her cocky look. She probably barfs after every meal, the slut!

She pulled out a cigarette and took a long puff and blew it out in my face. I heard a stall open and out came Ayame. She's nice. She's not the most popular girl but she's the only nice some-what popular girl.

"Hey kinky-hoe what's up your pink furry ass," She said putting her hands on her hip.

"Something that will never be up yours, a dick." She turned her attention to Ayame.

"If a needle for liposuction is a dick then yea you're right," Ayame smiled. They just stared at her and Kikyo and her posse were gone.

"Thanks Ayame," I was grateful.

"No problem." She said. She washed her hands and we walked out of the bathroom together I didn't need to go anymore.

"Yo kag something wrong?" Sango asked.

"No…" I said through a clenched jaw.

Kikyo was walking this way again clinging onto her new boy toy, Inuaysha Sesshomaru's half brother.

"What are you looking at geek?" Kikyo sneered.

"Your ugly, pathetic, pomus, botox-ridden face bitch!" I screamed and tripped her, her lunch feel over he and I kicked her in the side. "See you've got it all wrong I'm not a geek. Geeks are ugly kids who are dumb. I'm a nerd, an ugly kid who is smart get it right bitch!" I screamed once more. The anger welled up in me. I just couldn't take it anymore I punched her hard.

The whole cafeteria was silent, one kid yelled food fight but his friend pulled him down, the teachers weren't here to do anything. Sango ran up behind me and head-locked a guy who was going to hit me with a lunch tray. I turned around to see here. The guy started coughing.

Suddenly it was Sesshomaru and his friends, Inuyasha and his group of friends, and Kikyo and her posse against Sango, Miroku, and me. Inuyasha was about to punch me when Koga, a track star I tutored stopped his hand. Ayame was at his other side both in demon form. Inuyasha and Koga were enemies and last time this happened Koga won.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" Mrs. Katsuki roared "all of you principals office, NOW!"

"Detention, all of you," the principle said after at least an hour of finger pointing. It was me Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango all in one room, for one whole hour, after school.

The teacher left for a coffee break and said "no one do anything while I'm gone." Yeah right! "Kinky hoe remember what you said earlier?" Ayame asked breaking the silence. Ayame was a petit girl wearing a cami and above it a roxy shirt with jean capris.

"What about it virgin," she sneered. Was that supposed to be a bad thing? She was wearing a tube top with her midriff showing it was black. She also had a pink miniskirt on.

"Shut up guys," Koga warned. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with plaid Bermuda shorts.

"I hope you get killed by a dog," Kikyo stuck out her tounge.

"You are a dog," Sango mumbled in the back.

"I heard that loser!" she remarked crossing her arms. Sesshomaru was in his own world staring at the clock.

"Shut the hell up everybody!" Inuyasha yelled. He was wearing a football jersey because he was supposed to have a game today but due to detention wasn't happening.

"Did you ever realize this is going to be on out college applications!" I yelled back I was so upset.

"College?" Kikyo laughed.

"I predict your future: You will be a run out douche bag who was good in her younger years because she could give a guy a damn hand job and now is street scum," Sango laughed at my comeback.

And that's when Kagura the most popular girl in school, and her bf Naraku came in to join us.


	2. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other half of this fanfic…

Before I continue our story I'd just like explaining a few things about Shinoro High school. This is the hellhole of society. Or at least it is to me. There are so many different kinds of people your head would spin. There are J.V. jocks, which will screw with as much as they can. Most popular people are be the biggest bitches ever! Don't mess with them they will do anything to screw you in the social chain! There are the drama freaks that are most important thing ever but they do have their perks by what I mean is that they know practical everybody in school and they can get you into almost any concert. And that leaves me. The nerd. In our school they have no respect, although they're probably going to work for me in 20 years.

Kagura walked in with her flawless hair, eyes, and was skin until rumored was she had a mole on her right thigh. Not like a social outcast like me can ask her. Naraku is the student body president. Perfect grades, athletic and of course makes a perfect couple with Kagura.

"Ms. Katsuki asked if we could possibly examine the minds of you, see where the problem starts." Naraku said smiling with his 'look at me, whoever I want is mine' in his eyes.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched. His first remark in the 38-minute period we've been here.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

"AYAME!" Ayame said. Then we all glared her way. She just receded into her seat, "Can't say I didn't try,"

Naraku walked up to me and put his hand on my chin. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed glaring at him

"And why not?" He asked his face very close to mine Kagura didn't seem to mind she was actually smirking.

"Because she said so," Miroku said scowling. How long was he here?

"What makes you so sure I'm actually listening?" Naraku said smirking and releasing my chin.

"Cause you rigged the damn election polls," Inuyasha said glaring at the ceiling like it was going to kill him. Did I mention Inuyasha came in second in the elections for student body? Oops.

Miss Katsuki returned, "Thanks Naraku your help is no longer needed."

He nodded took Kagura by the arm and just as he was exiting he turned around and glared at Miroku doing the whole I'm watching you thing. Miroku didn't look fazed he only put his indez finger on the brim of his glasses pushed them up and mumbled something while walking out of the classroom.

And that's how detention ended.

Track Tryouts! The poster read in big yellow letters…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. fun with flyers

Em-Sorry we never continued to write this because we forgot it sort of… well yeah we totally forgot but let's continued where we left off.

In any second the bell will ring so I don't have much time. I glanced at the bulletin board and grabbed the flyer. "Track" I said aloud. 

Why did I take it? What overcame me to do that? I wasn't even sure what was going on exactly just a voice in the back of my head said to do it. I got to homeroom just as the bell rang, I sit next to Miroku since the seats are organized on who got the highest on entrance exams. Since Miroku and I both tied we sit next to each other in the front of the class. 

When it finally came to me why I took the flyer, Miroku needed this to redeem the recognition he deserves. To be seen for the great person he is! He's my best friend who needs this! I took my seat and slide the flyer to his desk.

"O, hey Kagome, Our first calculus exam is today!" he looked down to his desk. Raising his eyebrows he glared at it, "Kagome…" 

"Listen just do it you can well... become popular! And that's perfect for you right? No more spit balls no more wedgies no more swirlys!

"Kagome, I'm not sure what track is unfortunately but I'll look into it tonight!" My mouth hung open, how did a person with an IQ of 186 not know what track. "By the way the last time I got a swirly was in 4th grade."

I sighed and tried to imagine Miroku in fourth grade with his head in a toilet. The bell rang again homeroom was done and I was on my way to English. This sucked I had no friends in English and partners were being assigned today. I sighed as I took my seat beside a girl named Eris. 

"So it true?" She asked turning to me

"Is what true?" I asked utterly confused.

"That you hit on Naraku! I heard Miroku got mad are you and miroku going out but you have a thing for naraku?" she asked excitedly

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed. 

"KAGOME! LANGUAGE!" Mr. Evil toupee (Gungson) said. 

"Sorry." I muttered. "No it's not true Eris where did you hear that?" 

"Oh, I heard it from—"she started but Mr. Gungson interrupted.

"Kagome Hagurashi!" He said

"What?" I asked pissed.

"And sesshomaru Takahashi! You two are partners for the project this month!" He smirked evilly.

'THAT BASTARD!' I thought as the room went silent from its gossipers and gum chewers. Sesshomaru's friends started laughing at him as he turned to face me. It was the first time he faced me. It was an indifferent face. Which was okay. It could be much worse it could be a scowl or glare or something full of hate. But it was not requited. Because my feelings shows. I was blushing and my eyes grew wide and my lips pursed.

It was lunch now and Miroku sat next to me and Sango with his brows furrowed. "I figured out what track is, but I was quite uneasy when I realized who will be there. I am not acquainted with anyone in this track group."

"Do it after school please, they choose who gets in and not and if you don't you don't have to worry," I said in a soothing voice trying to make him calmer so his brows wouldn't be so furrowed. 

"Kagome, the first meet is tomorrow and a party at Narakus house afterwards." Sango said she stuffed another bite of meat loaf surprise into her mouth. "He can't handle that!" Sango said food still in her mouth. Well he's going have to because I want this person to be perfect for once. Instead of dull I will do a good deed and change his life for the better. 

At home was casual I was still a little unsure how I did on the calculus test. But 11th grade counts for college applications. And that lunch detention is making my mom not exactly put me in her trust zone. 

Ring

Ring 

Ring

"Kagome it's for you!" Souta screamed "IT'S A BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" he mocked. 

"Oh just give me the damn phone!" I said chasing him and grabbed the phone. 

"Hey!" I said expecting it to be Miroku.

"Hello Hagurashi-san" The boy said

"uhh hi." I said "and this is..?"I asked confused miroku never called me that

"Sesshomaru." The boy who claimed to be sesshomaru said

"Uhh excuse me for a moment." I said and put the phone on mute then squealed jumping up and down then unmuted it.

"Sorry about that." I said holding in the urge to invite him over to talk.

"Would you like to come over?" he said 

I started breathing heavily.

"S-sure. When?" i asked

"Tomorrow 7:30?" he asked emotionless

"OF COURSE! …err I mean sounds great see you then!" I said 


End file.
